Krankenhaus
by jasigirl
Summary: Das ist ein Alternativende für "Verliebt, Verlobt, Betrogen und Getrennt". Ihr solltet die Geschichte vorher gelesen haben, da der OS sonst keinen Sinn macht.


Als sein Handy klingelte, ließ Rick vor Schreck seine Flasche Wodka fallen. Hätte er doch nur nicht seinen Klingelton von dem Star-Track Intro in Kirchenglocken geändert. In der Hoffnung, dass es Kate war, ging er an sein Handy. Jedoch war es nur eine Krankenschwester.

„Spreche ich mit Richard Castle?" fragte eine ziemlich unsympathische Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja, ich bin dran" antwortete er, etwas verwirrt, da er nicht wusste, mit wem er sprach.

„Ihre Verlobte, Katherine Beckett, wurde eben nach einem Kreislaufzusammenbruch ich St. Nikolaus Hospital eingeliefert. Sie sind ihr Notfallkontakt."

„Ich bin sofort da!" sagte er und legte anschließend auf.

Es war ein Wunder, dass er mit dem Tempo; mit dem er durch die Straßen New Yorks gerauscht ist, keinen Unfall gebaut hat.

„Wo ist sie?" fragte er völlig außer Atem den Assistenzarzt, der gerade im Empfangsbereich stand und sich mit einem Arzt unterhielt.

„Entschuldigung, aber wen meinen Sie?"

„Ich meine meine Verlobe, Kate Beckett!" keuchte er, immer noch außer Atem.

Der Arzt sah auf sein Klemmbrett und nannte ihm ihre Zimmernummer. Hastig lief er zu ihrem Zimmer bis er abrupt vor ihrer Tür stehen blieb. Sie waren doch gar nicht mehr verlobt, was sollte er ihr sagen warum er hier war? Sollte er überhaupt da reingehen?

Schließlich klopfte er an er weißen Tür und trat ein als sie „Herein" rief.

Sie lag in einem Krankenhaus Bett, war blass und hing am Tropf. Er gewann den Eindruck, dass sie zusammenbrechen würde, sobald sie aufstehen würde.

„Hey, wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt

„Was machst du hier? Woher weißt du überhaupt dass ich hier bin? Ich habe dich doch gar nicht angerufen?" Sie war über die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme verwundert, schließlich hatte er ihr vorhin noch vorgeworfen, dass sie ihn betrogen hätte.

„Kate, es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß dass du mich nicht betrügen würdest, aber ich war einfach eifersüchtig. Die Tatsache, dass du fast einen anderen geheiratet und mit ihm eine Familie gegründet hättest, …" er ließ den Satz ins Leere laufen.  
„Es tut mir leid. Bitte gib mir noch eine Chance, gib uns eine Chance. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich nicht aufgeben. Kate, ich möchte dich heiraten und irgendwann mal ein Kind mir dir haben. Ich möchte mir dir und unserem Kind in einem großen Haus mit einem weißen Gartenzaun leben und vielleicht noch einen Hund haben." Mittlerweile kamen ihm die Tränen. Wenn sie ihm nicht verzeihen könnte, würden seine Träume nie wahr werden. Er liebte sie und könnte sich für seine Eifersucht ohrfeigen.

„Rick, ich will auch all das und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir davon nicht viel früher erzählt habe. Vorhin waren wir an Jamies Grab. Dort bat Dean mich über eine erneute Beziehung mit ihm nachzudenken und das habe ich auch. Rick ich habe mich für dich entschieden, da mir auf dem Friedhof klargeworden ist, dass ich keinen anderen Mann an meiner Seite haben will. Ich liebe nur dich."

„Also sind wir wieder zusammen?" fragte Rick unsicher und war erleichtert als sie nickte.

„Es ist schon komisch wie nackt man sich ohne einen Ring fühlen kann." Hoffentlich verstand er den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

„Soll ich ihn die wieder anstecken oder ist es noch zu früh? Sie lächelte und streckte ihre linke Hand, weil ihre rechte mit dem Tropf verbunden war, in seine Richtung, damit er ihr den Ring wieder anstecken konnte.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine junge Ärztin kam in das ungemütlich sterile Zimmer hinein.

„Wir konnten den Grund für ihren Kreislaufzusammenbruch finden. Wenn Sie sich in den nächsten paar Monaten ein bisschen schonen und Aufregungen vermeiden, wird das in Zukunft nicht mehr passieren."

Kate und Rick verstanden nicht was sie damit meinte und schauten sie fragend an. Deshalb erklärte sie, dass Kate in der 9 Woche schwanger sei. Auch wenn Kate in diesem sterilen Krankenhauszimmer lag, war doch alles perfekt. Sie und Rick waren wieder zusammen und würden in einigen Monaten ein Kind erwarten. Niemand konnte ihnen dieses Glück jetzt noch nehmen, oder etwa doch?


End file.
